Conventionally, a paper-sheet-handling apparatus, which is referred to as a post-handling apparatus etc., that binds paper sheets carried from an image formation apparatus such as a copy machine by a binding part such as a staple, to produce a booklet has been proposed.
In such a paper sheet handling apparatus, a loading mechanism that discharges produced booklets to an externally exposed tray and loads them on the tray is provided (see, for example, FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-231092).
A paper-sheet-loading device which has a stage that moves up and down inside the device and loads paper sheets or the like on the stage has been proposed (see, for example, FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-036533).
According to this configuration in which the paper sheets or the like are loaded on the stage inside the device, the paper sheets or the like loaded on the stage have been taken out by opening a door on a front surface of the device.